1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sprocket. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle sprocket.
2. Background Information
A bicycle sprocket is used to transmit rotation of a crank to a rear wheel through a chain. The sprocket is fixed to a right crank attached to a crank axle. A conventionally known bicycle sprocket has a sprocket main body on which sprocket teeth are provided, a first outer shell member arranged on an outward side of the sprocket main body, and a second outer shell member arranged on an inward side of the sprocket main body (see, e.g., Taiwanese Patent Publication Number M365897).